


Breakdown

by CactusFlowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFlowers/pseuds/CactusFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would admit that he was slightly worried that she was going to tell him not to leave marks where people could see, but he didn't care if anyone saw, he wanted people to know that Clarke had someone. He wanted them to know Clarke had him. What he wouldn't admit was just how much she had him, the lengths he would go to for her, and all she had to do was ask. </p><p>She arched her back again, pushing herself back against him, "Please," she moaned. </p><p>Bellamy could never deny her anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my name is Cactus and I write really bad porn. I'm so sorry. Um, essentially this is PWP, I haven't written porn in probably literal years, so I'm trying to get back into it. Uh, I love Bellarke, I can't stop thinking about it and the title comes from Tom Petty's song of the same name which I was listening to in the car today and was hit with a ton of Bellarke feelings. 
> 
> And I wrote this at 4 am so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. It's set during an unspecified time during season 1, and I just wanted to write some porn is all. Woops.
> 
> I haven't written a complete fic in so long that this is just me trying to get back into the habit of actually finishing something. It's unbeta'd because I fear that if I let anyone else read this before I post it I won't post it at all, so. Sorry bout it (meaning any and all mistakes are mine). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As a disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not profiting from this at all, I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

_It's alright if you love me, it's alright if you don't_  
 _I'm not afraid of you running away honey, I get the feeling you won't_  
 _There is no sense in pretending, your eyes give you away_  
 _Something inside you is feeling like I do, we've said all there is to say_

 

There wasn't much time. They both knew, but that didn't matter; what mattered was neither of them were naked enough and that needed to change and fast.

Bellamy pushed her pants down just far enough down her legs that he could reach between her thighs. She was already wet when he pushed his fingers against her slit, hitting her clit at angle that sent sparks through her body. They were the first ones back to camp, and aside from the people who were quarantined in the drop ship and the guards at their posts they were completely alone, but they knew it was just minutes before the others would be back. Bellamy turned her around and pushed her up against one of the tables in the tent, she braced herself against the flat surface and arched her back, grinding against him and feeling how hard he was for her.

They stayed like that for a moment, Bellamy teasing her by rubbing against her and leaning over to suck hickeys into her neck. He thought he heard her begin to say no, but she quickly clarified, "No, don't stop."

He would admit that he was slightly worried that she was going to tell him not to leave marks where people could see, but he didn't care if anyone saw, he wanted people to know that Clarke had someone. He wanted them to know Clarke had him. What he wouldn't admit was just how much she had him, the lengths he would go to for her, and all she had to do was ask. 

She arched her back again, pushing herself back against him, "Please," she moaned. 

Bellamy could never deny her anything. 

He quickly unzipped his pants and began to take them off, but Clarke protested, "Leave them on, we don't have time for us to get redressed."

So Bellamy obeyed and pulled his cock through before guiding himself between her thighs. He rubbed against the outside of her lips for a moment, feeling her thighs try to part for him but were restricted by her pants. Clarke already had a hand working at her clit when Bellamy slowly pushed passed her lips and into the wet heat of her. There was always that first moment when he was inside of her that made Bellamy's head go foggy and his vision go blurry, and his heart would feel like it was soaring or maybe roaring? Some kind of blooming in his chest that felt like love, but this wasn't really a thing between them. They just did this for each other because they trusted one another, they did this to blow of steam or to relax. This wasn't a real relationship, a fact Bellamy liked to ignore whenever possible. 

Clarke moaned when he pulled out and pushed back in again, beginning a slow but rough rhythm that had her shaking. She arched her back more, as far as humanly possible to where she was almost laying on the table, gripping the edge of it with her free hand. Bellamy leaned over her then, reaching around and joining one of his hands with hers, letting her show him how she liked to be touched this way, and when he had sparks shooting to her center she let him bat her hand away so that she could grip the table with both hands as she laid over it.

The pace Bellamy had set was a kind of tortuous one that had her nearly on the edge but not close enough which was really unnerving for Clarke because she knew that at any minute the rest of the camp could be back and walk in on them. In the back of her mind she found it almost exhilarating, though, the thought that someone would catch them and know that Bellamy was with her. Gods, all Clarke wanted was for everyone to know that she had Bellamy Blake, that she was with him, and more importantly that he was with _her_. It was true that it wasn't exactly a formal relationship, there was no wooing or courting, in fact they had mostly skipped straight to the sex, but Clarke knew how she felt about Bellamy. Even if it took her a long time, she knew. She just wished she knew how Bellamy felt.

"Bellamy," She moaned his name and all he could do was groan in response because if she did that again, if she said his name as wrecked and as vulnerable as she just did he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer, " _Please_."

Suddenly Bellamy found himself driving in and out of her with a brutal force, snaking his free hand up under her shirt to cup her breast. He knew he was leaning on heavily on her as he thrust in and out, feeling his orgasm threaten to end this faster than he wanted to, but Bellamy just put his head on her shoulders, whispering the things he wanted to say to her face; what he would do for her, what he would give to her, how much he loved her and how he couldn't survive without her.

Her right hand left the table--had anyone been looking they might have noticed how white they were from gripping the table--to wind her fingers through his dark hair so that she could pull him in for a kiss. It was sloppy, mostly tongue and saliva, but when the kiss ended Clarke held Bellamy in place, his face close to hers while he fucked into her with abandon. Bellamy's pulse was all he could hear in his ears, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but in the selfish part of Bellamy's mind he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. He wanted _this_ no matter what shape or form it came in, he wanted _Clarke_. 

He could have sworn it was his imagination, he could have even said he hallucinated it because his orgasm had just hit him like a ton of bricks and knocked the wind out of him, but just as he was coming he heard Clarke moan, "I love you."

It wasn't long after that that Clarke was coming with a choked moan and a full body shiver which sent shockwaves through his already oversensitive cock. When he pulled out he realized that he had just cum inside of her, without any kind of protection, and no way of cleaning up without leaving the tent which was a bad idea since he could hear the sounds of people returning to camp.

"Clarke," He started, "I'm so sorry."

He looked around the tent for anything that might be used to clean away his spunk, but Clarke just pulled up her pants and buttoned them back together. Realizing his softening cock was still hanging outside of his pants he tucked himself back inside and zipped up, all while looking at his co-leader/princess with an incredulous look. She pulled out a map and laid it flat on the table she had just been laid against, she pulled her hair away from her face and straightened herself up, going back to her leader mode.

Bellamy joined her at the table, still looking at her like he didn't know what the hell was going on because he _didn't_ know what the hell was going on. Just as he was about to ask about what was going on, Jasper came bursting into the tent with what looked to be a giant rabbit in one hand and a spear in the other. He announced cheerfully that they had had a very successful hunting trip, and that the gathers were on their way back with nuts and berries and plants that might be medicinal. Bellamy caught on to why the princess put her walls up so quickly, and tried not to be hurt that she shut him out so soon after something so intimate.

After Jasper left they were alone again, standing over a map that neither of them were really looking at.

"I meant it, you know," Clarke's voice was barely above a whisper, but Bellamy heard her loud and clear. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to raise her eyes from the map, he wanted her to look at him when he said. He wanted her to look at him when _she_ said it.

A moment of silence passed between them before Clarke finally raised her eyes to meet his, soft and brown and full of a mixture of emotions Clarke never thought the Rebel Leader Bellamy Blake could have.

"I love you," Her voice was steady and she said it with such conviction...Bellamy almost forgot how to breathe because he had never, never imagined his feelings being returned in the same way.

"You're just using me for my body," Bellamy did that little smile he did and looked away for a second. She laughed slightly, pushing her face into that smile that Bellamy had found himself taking mental pictures of and filing them away as reminders of the good things he has on Earth.

"I love you, too," He lowered his head slightly as he said it, leaning into her space. Her eyes went to his mouth before meeting his eyes again. They were so close, they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"You know, someone could walk in at any moment," Bellamy remarked, eyes darting to the the flaps of the tent. Their noses met briefly, softly rubbing against each other as their lips nearly brushed together before pulling away slightly.

"We'd be caught red handed," Clarke agreed, subconsciously licking her lips and swallowing hard.

"Who cares?" Bellamy murmured breathlessly before letting himself kiss her. For all the times they'd done something like this, for all the times they'd met up late at night or in the woods to get off, they'd rarely kissed, and never like this. He had kissed girls before, he had kissed boys before, and they had all been pretty amazing kissers, but Clarke--this girl who, as far as anyone knew, had only ever kissed Finn Collins--could give everyone he'd ever kissed a run for their money. Maybe it was because he was in love with her, or maybe it was because she was just an amazing kisser.

They were so enraptured with each other and the give and take of their kiss that they hadn't heard the flap of the tent open and Raven step in until she cleared her throat and announced, "Well, it's about fucking time."

She smiled at Clarke who gave an embarrassed smile back, and looked at Bellamy with that kind of possessive older sister look she got whenever someone was messing with Clarke. He stood tall and gave her an almost challenging look in return until Raven smirked and gave him a short nod.

"Well, now that that's all done and dealt with, we have some business to attend to so if you two lovebirds wouldn't mind pulling your heads out of each other's asses, I need some help with the geography of this map we got from the grounders," Raven declared as she put the map she had in her hand over top of the one already on the table.

Bellamy and Clarke both put their game faces on, looking at each other with a slight smile, before leaning over the map with Raven. It didn't escape Ravens attention while she discussed the river that the grounders said ran through their woods but they couldn't find that Bellamy's hand found it's way to Clarke's waist.

When the conversation was over, Clarke walked Raven to the flap of the tent, "You know, you guys haven't been very subtle, and this tent--reeks of sex. Just saying."

Clarke gave her a questioning look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven squinted at her friend before it dawned on her that they weren't ready to go public with whatever weird relationship they had going, so she nodded at her friend, "Me neither."

Raven left her friend to return to her sex-toy/boyfriend and told everyone to stay clear of both of their tents tonight. This was going to make for an interesting camp dynamic.


End file.
